


Santa Derek is Coming to Town

by Onlymystory



Series: 25 Days of Teen Wolf Christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cubs, Jackson is a sweetheart, Kid Fic, Multi, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Santa!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles had their own little addition to the pack as well. Aria Laura Hale (Laurie) had been born to a surrogate, a good friend of the Hale pack, just four months earlier. The little one wouldn’t remember her first Christmas, but that hadn’t stopped her daddies from going all out for the occasion.<br/>Stiles turned the house into a veritable Christmas display, with greenery and holly adorning every window, Santas and snowmen scattered throughout, and mistletoe hung over all the doorways.<br/>Derek bought the most adorable baby elf outfit for Laurie, complete with little jingle bells at the end of her stockings.<br/>And like every year, Derek was dressing up as Santa again to hand out gifts to the youngest pack members.<br/>He wouldn’t trade his role as pack Santa for the world now, but the first year that Stiles made him do it had been a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Derek is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Based off these prompts: kidfics. first christmas with their kid, derek dressing up as santa,  
> 2nd prompt: Derek becomes Santa (cause i'd love a grouchy santa)  
> & last prompt: Ever since Jackson found out he was adopted He has a secret Christmas tradition with himself. (I would like to see him work at a children's home or hospital but the choice is up to you.)  
> Okay taking down 3 prompts in one go with this one but it all fit nicely together.

Eight years after Derek first returned to Beacon Hills has brought about a lot of changes.

He and Stiles got together during Stiles’ sophomore year of college, a shift that felt completely natural to the two of them, but had been a long time coming according to everyone else they knew.

They’d built a new house on the Hale property, with room for visiting pack members. Surrounding the house, close enough to walk back and forth but far enough to ensure privacy were several smaller homes.

Scott and Isaac lived in the one closest to the house, with Allison and Lydia living next door. That foursome of sorts had caused no small end of turmoil in the pack for a while. Isaac was terrified to act on his feelings, thinking he’d be rejected. Allison didn’t want to hurt Scott and Lydia was sure that no one who knew how cold she could be would want to be with her.

Derek had been so proud of Jackson the day the beta called a pack meeting. Senior year of high school, just a few weeks left for everyone to decide on colleges for the next year (the pack was only considering schools in California, Oregon, and Washington due to distance and territory negotiations), and tensions had been high.

Jackson sat everyone down, focusing on the four. He laid everyone’s feelings out on the line and then allowed each a turn to say if they had any misgivings about the possible shifts in couples or why they hadn’t expressed their feelings before.

Scott and Allison realized that by not addressing their breakup from over a year ago with the pack, they had allowed the people they loved to think they didn’t have a chance.

Isaac learned that Scott was just as scared of Isaac rejecting him.

Allison wasted no time in reassuring Lydia that she loved and wanted every part of her, even the cold and bitchy side. A little teasing about getting the chance to warm her up had given Lydia a glowing smile by the end.

Boyd and Erica lived furthest out, needing more private time. Derek supposed that this was due to their being a couple nearly since the beginning of the pack’s formation. The two had grown used to being all the other needed and while they loved and clung to the pack, they found separation easier.

Jackson and Danny had been the last couple to form, only getting together about three years ago. Lydia and Derek both had to sit down with the pair and talk to them about their somewhat destructive behavior.

Danny had long since taken the bite and the two knew each other to be their anchors. They fucked from time to time, and also dated other people, never really moving into a relationship. Lydia guessed rightly that they were afraid to really be with each other if it was only happening because they were the only two single ones left.

Derek reminded Jackson that he’d trusted Danny even during his kanima days, and if that didn’t tell him the truth of his feelings, nothing would.

The pair had adapted very quickly to a serious relationship, considering they were married within three weeks.

Stiles would never admit it to Jackson but Derek had listened to his mate tell him several times that he thought Danny and Jackson were one of the sweetest love stories he knew.

Children had been something of an experiment. Werewolves didn’t have any special pregnancy rules and with the exception of Boyd and Erica, natural conception just wasn’t an option. Boyd and Erica quickly made up for that, with the she-wolf giving birth to triplets the first summer the pack was finally together again.

The now four year olds—Lizzie, Edmund, and Gracie—were doted on by the rest of the pack. Derek thanked any deity who would listen that they had their father’s mild-mannered nature every single day.

Allison and Lydia both conceived through sperm donation by Scott and Jackson respectively. They had two little girls, Victoria and Madeleine.

Chris Argent’s lingering hesitance over being around the pack disappeared completely the day Madeleine was born. By the time Victoria showed up a month later, Chris was the world’s greatest grandpa. Title self-appointed.

Scott and Isaac adopted a little boy almost by accident. Or fate as Derek would argue if the entire pack wouldn’t call him a total sap.

John Stilinski showed up at the pack house one stormy night when everyone had been gathered together. His presence wasn’t odd, though usually he and Melissa stayed home since she loved storms.

He walked into the den and dumped a sleeping three year old boy named Sammy into Isaac’s lap.

Isaac and Scott had both looked up puzzled.

John informed them that he would file the appropriate paperwork tomorrow, but that this kid was about to become a ward of the state and needed a home.

Isaac had choked on a snarl when he saw the cast on the boy’s arm and the bruises on his legs.

Stiles’ dad had simply said that he’d found out about Sammy tonight and that while right now the child just needed someone to love him, eventually he would have questions that not every parent could answer.

Scott had pulled Isaac and Sammy close to him while Isaac gently leeched the pain from the sleeping boy.

The five year old had been a fixture in the pack ever since.

Derek and Stiles had their own little addition to the pack as well. Aria Laura Hale (Laurie) had been born to a surrogate, a good friend of the Hale pack, just four months earlier. The little one wouldn’t remember her first Christmas, but that hadn’t stopped her daddies from going all out for the occasion.

Stiles turned the house into a veritable Christmas display, with greenery and holly adorning every window, Santas and snowmen scattered throughout, and mistletoe hung over all the doorways.

Derek bought the most adorable baby elf outfit for Laurie, complete with little jingle bells at the end of her stockings.

And like every year, Derek was dressing up as Santa again to hand out gifts to the youngest pack members.

He wouldn’t trade his role as pack Santa for the world now, but the first year that Stiles made him do it had been a nightmare.

~

_“C’mon Derek, please,” begged Stiles. “I spent all this time finding perfect gifts for each pack member and it’s no fun if you don’t help me hand them out as Santa.”_

_“You bought everyone toys,” snapped Derek._

_“Exactly. That’s what makes them perfect. Everyone likes toys.”_

_“Everyone under eight years old.”_

_“You are an absurdity Derek Hale and I refuse to listen to your arguments.” Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek’s cheek. “Besides, Peter already told me that you never did get the Ninja Turtles sewer set when you were little.”_

_Derek stopped throwing a fit about the Santa costume. “Did you get it?” he asked eagerly. Then froze. “I mean, I don’t care about toys, Stiles.”_

_“Your face tells an entirely different story,” said Stiles in response._

_“Can I see it?”_

_“Not until Christmas. That’s when Santa comes. Unless Santa feels like showing up early this year.”_

_Derek growled, a pouting petulant sound that he knew he should be ashamed of. “Give it to me now, Stiles.”_

_“Dress up as Santa for the pack,” returned Stiles._

_Derek huffed. “Will you get me new action figures too if I play Santa?”_

_Stiles bit back a grin. “Complete with a Shredder to fight and several plastic pizzas.”_

_“Fine,” said Derek. “Tell the pack to come over tomorrow and I’ll be Santa for everyone. But if Scott tries to sit on my lap I reserve the right to bite him.”_

_Stiles laughed. “Agreed. Just promise me that your favorite ninja turtle isn’t Raphael.”_

_Derek gave him an exasperated look. “Stiles. I’m not an idiot. Nobody likes Raphael.”_

_~_

Grumpy Santa no longer makes appearances at Christmas but Santa Derek absolutely does. He’d grudgingly admitted, under duress of many kisses from Stiles, that he’d enjoyed that first year. But now that everyone had kids he found his Santa gig to be much more fun.

Plus Stiles got him a new Ninja Turtle toy every year and Derek had stopped being above getting excited over them.

The year Stiles gave him Dog-pounder did not go over well.

The year Stiles gave him a set of four masks and suggested they find other uses for the leftover two was probably his favorite.

Derek would never admit it but he was hoping Stiles would get him the Shellraiser this year. He had a Camaro for pete’s sake. It was ridiculous that his turtles were still expected to ride along on skateboards.

Normally, the pack came over on Christmas Eve, giving Stiles and Derek a small amount of private Christmas time during the earlier days. Derek knew that the others brought the kids together sooner though, so this year he and Stiles had offered to open up their home on the 23rd, with sleepovers and Christmas movies, then spend all of Christmas eve making cookies and lounging around until he showed up as Santa that night.

The rest of the pack had gleefully agreed. Pack sleepovers weren’t an uncommon thing anyway. In fact, John and Melissa often took the cubs to have slumber parties with them as the favorite pack grandparents.

Okay, if Derek was being honest, Peter and Chris were the favorite pack grandparents. But Peter stuffed all the kids with sugar and Chris thought it was hilarious to teach them to shoot crossbows as toddlers. So there were the kids favorite set of grandparents and the adults’ favorite set.

~

Derek lifted a squealing Victoria into the air and settled into his spot on the couch next to Stiles, pulling the little girl back into his lap. Sammy and Lizzie both crawled up after him.

The rest of the pack was spread around the room, laughing and talking to each other.

Lydia was cooing at Laurie near the Christmas tree.

It took Derek a minute to realize who was missing. “Where’s Jackson?” he asked.

Danny looked over Madeleine’s shoulder and shrugged. “He sent me a text earlier and said he was running late.”

“Oh,” said Derek, dismissing his concern.

Danny frowned. “But I’m now realizing that was three hours ago. Hang on, let me call him.”

The phone immediately went to voicemail.

Derek handed Victoria back to Allison and called Jackson as well. Straight to voicemail again.

“You don’t think something happened do you?” asked Danny, worry showing in his voice.

“I think he could have just forgotten to charge his phone and not realize how late it was,” said Stiles soothingly. “But maybe Derek could go with you to look for him anyway?”

“Of course,” answered Derek. “I’ve got a slightly stronger connection as Alpha, even though you’re his mate, Danny. We’ll find him together.” He turned to Stiles. “Did you want to come with?”

Stiles shook his head. “I’ll hold down the fort. Keep us updated?”

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles before following Danny out the door.

~

They find Jackson at the Beacon Hills orphanage after Derek followed the beta’s scent from Jackson’s office. To say it’s not the place they would have expected to find Jackson is a bit of an understatement. He’s mellowed out a lot over the last several years, caring for the pack and fiercely protective, but he still doesn’t go out of his way to be helpful.

Alice, the facilitator of the orphanage, walked them down the hallway to the playroom.

Derek stood in shock at the doorway, moving to the side just enough to let Danny inside.

Jackson doesn’t notice them come in, so engrossed is he in reading the story of Frosty the Snowman to the kids. He’s wearing a Santa hat and has a bag full of gifts just behind him.

There are kids sprawled all over him, even down to the three year old sitting on Jackson’s shoulders, leaning over his head to look at the book’s pictures.

Danny wiped away a tear and realized he’d never seen Jackson look so innocently happy.

Alice told them that Jackson has been there every year since he was eleven. She said first he just bought candy, but as he got to know the other kids, the gifts got more specific. He has a sack full of gifts, each one perfectly tailored to the kids, as well as several new outfits for each. Even the teenagers seemingly perfectly comfortable around him.

Derek is crying a little and immediately resolves to talk to Stiles about adopting. Laurie will need brothers to protect her in high school anyway.

They slip back out the door before Jackson can see them, both wolves sensing that this is something special and private for him, something even they aren’t supposed to interrupt.

When Jackson came home to the den a couple hours later, Danny kissed him a little bit sweeter than normal and Derek pulled him close for a hug.

~

By the end of the night on Christmas Eve, the entire pack was exhausted. Cookie decorating had been an ambitious endeavor during the years without children.

Now, with seven cubs running around, it was somewhat of a nightmare. The grandparents in the room just laughed at the still fairly new parents and made jokes about sweet revenge.

Derek wasn’t sure they’d ever get some of the frosting stains off the walls in the kitchen.

But his pack was happy, his mate was positively glowing over their first Christmas, and Laurie was snuggled in his arms as he sat down in his over-sized chair in the den.

Sammy slipped into his usual spot on Derek’s lap, cooing at Laurie as he sat. The triplets climbed up onto the back and arms of the chair, leaning in on Derek’s shoulders to hear the story. Victoria and Madeleine were on the ground, but they sat up on their knees and leaned on Derek to listen as well.

In the morning as the cubs woke up bright and early, Derek would pull his Santa outfit on and fill up the stockings. He’d be ready for the onslaught of children, clamoring to tell “Santa” hello.

Victoria and Madeleine were getting the same gift, a tiny bow and arrow (foam of course) and a toddler-appropriate version of a chemistry set. Their mothers were nothing if not predictable.

Sammy had a firetruck, because he’d decided he wanted to be able to rescue people and animals just like his dads. Scott being a vet and Isaac as an EMT.

Laurie’s gift was a scrapbook, more for her parents, and snuck in when Derek wasn’t looking by Erica who had commandeered every pack member into making a page.

Edmund wanted colors, so they got him pastels and a sketchbook. The four year old showed early promise with his drawings and his parents wanted to encourage him in that.

Lizzie was getting a lacrosse set, so determined was she to be just like her Uncle Danny and Uncle Jacks.

Gracie was the one pack princess, eternally running around in dresses and shouting that she would kill the dragon for her prince. Said prince had yet to be named, though Boyd lived in fear of the day Gracie would find a crush at school. Santa was bringing her a tiara and a sword, so as to best help her on her quest.

For now though, Derek gave a contented sigh as his family settled in around him. The various parents and grandparents settled throughout the room, happy to finally relax.

With a booming voice and a wink at Sammy, Derek began his final story-telling of the Christmas season.

_“Twas the night before Christmas and all the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”_


End file.
